


Mauvais rêves

by malurette



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Dream Sex, Dream walker, Dreams, F/F, Incest, Nightmares, One Shot, non con, what the fuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Il arrive que Kanoe rêve de Hinoto. Mais Hinoto, à quoi rêve-t-elle ?





	Mauvais rêves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ma poupée chérie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332680) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Mauvais rêves  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** dark Hinoto x Kanoe  
>  **Genre :** mindfuck  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Rape / Non-con_ » pour LadiesBingo> (viol)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

Kanoe espionnait les rêves des autres. D’habitude, elle restait hors de la vue de ses cibles, mais cette fois, la rêveuse la repéra. Qu’elle ait maladroite ou non Hinoto sentit sa présence et regarda droit vers elle à travers son rêve. Hinoto… ou… non, ce regard n’était pas le sien. 

« Qui es-tu ? Qu’es-tu ?  
\- Quelle question cruelle de ta part, ma très chère, se moqua la personne qui présentait le visage de Hinoto et occupait son esprit. Je suis ta sœur aînée bien-aimé, bien sûr. Ne reconnais-tu plus ta seule famille ?  
\- Non. Ça n’est pas toi. Tu n’es pas elle.   
\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis Hinoto, la vraie Hinoto. Celle que tu veux que je sois, insista la créature. Celle qui est libre, celle qui peut marcher et agir et t’aimer en retour de la façon que tu as toujours désirée… »  
Et effectivement, dans ce monde de rêve, la liseuse se releva gracieusement, quittant la station assise qui était toujours sienne, pour rejoindre Kanoe dans la cachette qu’elle ne pouvait pas quitter, complètement immobilisée.   
« Tu ne quitteras pas ce rêve : ce qui arrive ici est ton souhait.   
\- Non, protesta Kanoe. Pas ça.   
\- Mais si. Ta sœur t’a toujours fascinée. Tu voulais son pouvoir. Mais tu ne voulais pas être elle. Tu la voulais… elle, » railla-t-elle.

Et sur un geste de sa main, elle provoqua le déchirement des vêtements de Kanoe. Elle portait toujours des tenues qui la flattaient, voire provoquaient, et soudain, elle se retrouvait encore plus exposée qu’elle avait jamais choisi… pour s’apercevoir que dans ce rêve, elle ne pouvait pas en recréer plus à son goût. Kanoe traversait les rêves, mais sans pouvoir agir dessus. Elle espionnait les visions de sa sœur, mais ne créait rien elle-même. 

Kanoe, dans le monde réel éveillé, se sentait forte et en contrôle quand elle exposait sa nudité, car elle le faisait de son propre chef, jouant de son corps comme d’une arme. Cette fois, dénudée contre sa volonté, hors de son propre contrôle, elle se sentait sans défense. Un autre geste de la non-Hinoto et des sceaux apparurent sur ses membres, l’immobilisant entièrement sur place. Elle ne la bâillonna pas, mais la réduisit quand même au silence. 

« Tu es si belle… si adulte. Tu souhaites que je le sois également… et j’en souhaite tout autant. »  
Son assaillante se débarrassa de son kimono d’apparat, révélant une stature enfantine.   
« Mon corps est si petit, si chétif. Heureusement, mon esprit est plus fort. Alors que tu espionnais mes rêves, je voyais également les tiens. Je sais tout de ta vie. Je partage toute ton expérience. D’une certaine façon, tu m’as tout appris. »  
Et elle le prouva, caressant le corps de Kanoe d’une manière entièrement inappropriée à l’apparence innocente et timide de la princesse Hinoto. La façon qu’elle avait de s’emparer de sa poitrine, de jouer avec ses seins, n’avait rien d’un jeu d’enfant : c’était un geste parfaitement étudié. 

Toute sa vie, Kanoe avait espéré une caresse, une étreinte, un baiser de sa sœur aînée, mais jamais plus. L’amour qu’elle lui portait était tabou. Sa sœur était une enfant à jamais, quelque chose de pur et d’intouchable. Kanoe souhaitait l’arracher à sa vie de recluse, briser les pouvoirs qui la tenaient prisonnière et lui offrir une chance différente, une vie nouvelle où elle pourrait grandir et choisir ce qu’elle voudrait faire… en espérant que ça voudrait dire rester auprès d’elle. Mais jamais elle ne s’autorisait à explorer vraiment les profondeurs de son amour envers elle et ses implications…   
Or elle obtenait là bien plus que tout ce qu’elle avait jamais souhaité. Prisonnière de cet étrange charme, elle se rappelait de certaines choses qu’elles avaient faites à Satsuki, plus qu’ _avec_ elle. Des petites mains aux doigts agiles, telles deux araignées blanches se promenant sur sa chair, reproduisaient des gestes que Kanoe aimait faire sur d’autres. 

« Je ne peux pas me rendre aussi adulte que tes fantasmes le voudraient, alors tu devras te contenter de moi telle que je suis : celle que tu as toujours connue et aimée même ainsi. »  
Kanoe sentit son corps répondre aux caresses. Elle avait toujours été un être sensuel, habituée à l’amour, et ainsi facilement excitée, alors même que son esprit se révulsait d’horreur devant ce qui se peignait sur les traits de cette chose qui n’était pas sa sœur. Bientôt, elle parcourut tout son corps et sa tête disparut entre ses cuisses. Seule sa coiffure élaborée restait visible, d’une façon si incongrue que Kanoe la trouva encore plus dérangeant que tout ce qu’elle avait vu jusqu’ici sur son visage. Les torsades de cheveux blancs qui la chatouillaient étaient encore plus déplacés. 

Tout son esprit hurlait intérieurement, l’enjoignant à tenter de s’enfuir, mais son corps ne répondant pas et restait inerte entre les mains de sa ravisseuse. Elle, au contraire, bougeait avec vivacité, léchant et suçant et jouant de ses doigts sur à l’intérieur d’elle de façons que bien peu réussissaient à accomplir dans la vraie vie ; elle réalisait, en fait, tout ce qui enflammait Kanoe dans ses rêves les plus secrets. Ses rêves qui n’étaient plus si secrets désormais et se changeaient en cauchemar…   
Forçant Kanoe à jouir, la chose qui avait pris la place de Hinoto rit, la faisant frissonner de plus belle. 

« Quand tu te réveilleras, dit-elle, tu ne te rappelleras de rien d’autre que d’avoir rêvé de ta sœur… et de quelle façon tu lui as fait l’amour. Cet amour si gentil mais totalement interdit… »  
Elle se coula le long de son corps, sa chevelure maintenant toute défaite tombant tout autour d’elle, et peignant un nouveau sourire sur son visage d’enfant, ses yeux redevenus innocents, l’image parfaite de la vraie Hinoto. Sa voix n’était plus moqueuse, mais pleine de regrets.   
Bien évidemment, tout ce que tu as pu rêver cette nuit ne pouvait être qu’un fragment de ton imagination tordue et de tes désirs les plus honteux. Puisque je ne serai jamais libre d’agir à ma guise. Et tu ne verras jamais ton souhait réalisé… 

Et sur ces mots, elle la libéra, laissant le sommeil la reprendre, le cauchemar se dissipant simplement dans les brumes de l’inconscience. Le réveil aurait lieu… plus tard.


End file.
